


When you Wish upon a Star

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, Love Confessions, djinn, what might have been
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are a hunter, when you fall victim to a Djinn you find yourself in the world of your most desires.  Are you willing to give up your one true love? Or will you choose to give in to your hearts desire till death do you part.





	1. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes.

The room was dark, except for the dim beam of your flashlight. You made your way down the corridor when your phone buzzed causing you to jump. You pulled it out and saw Dean's name flash across the screen.

"Dean I'm a little busy," you whispered. 

"Y/n... it's not a..... It's a.....Stay put till we......" the connection was bad and you pressed the phone closer to your ear. 

"What?" you asked. 

"It's A Djinn." he repeated. The words were barely regesterd when you felt someone looming over you. You looked up into the face a Tall man.

"Oh shit." you managed to say before it all went dark. 

You woke with your head spinning, it felt as if you had the worst hangover in the history of hangovers. Slowly your vision came into view. You were laying on a brown and white couch. The room looked small with a smatter of furniture here and there. You sat up confused. What the hell?" you think to yourself. Every sense you had was on high alert. 

Sitting up you realize you are in a small apartment, very small at that. The tiny living room gave way into the kitchen. An antique looking table was pushed off to the side and two wooden chairs faced each side. 

Panic hits you for a moment and you head for the door. As you open it, you freeze at the surprised look of Castiel on the other side. 

"O My God Cass!" you say tossing your arms around him. 

"Well hello to you too." he says joyfully. Even though his hands are loaded with shopping bags he manages to hug you back. 

"I wasn't expecting you back till tomorrow." he says. 

"I'm not even sure how I got here." you tell him as he pulls away and steps past you. 

"What? Didn't Dean and Sam drop you off?" he asks. 

"I don't think so." you mumble but he doesn't seem to notice as he sets the bags on the small kitchen table. 

"I was gonna surprise you tomorrow with your favorite meal, but seeing as how your back early, guess we can make it together tonight." he tells you. 

"CAss I don't understand, how did we get here?" you ask 

"Are you ok?" he asks looking at you. He sets the can he was holding on the counter and crosses the room back to you. 

"Did something happen on the hunt?" he asks. 

"yeah, no, i don't know." you tell him. He looks at you concerned. 

"I'm calling the guys." he says reaching for the phone. 

"No, I'm fine... Just tired." you say forcing a smile. When he just stands there with the phone in his hand you finally decide to play along. 

"So you were gonna cook? Lucky I got here when I did." you teased heading into the kitchen. 

"Very funny." he says sounding relieved as he follows you. 

You couldn't remember the last time you had so much fun. You and Cass together alone in the kitchen, cutting veggies and laughing. When you had finally finished eating the delicious meal you pushed away from the table happily. 

"So who does the dishes?" you ask taking your plate to the sink. 

"Leave um." he said coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around you. 

You smile then turn stii intertwined in his arms. 

"Why don't you just snap your fingers and make them disapear." you say. He presses his forehead to yours.

"Well maybe back in the day, but graceless Cass doesn't do that anymore." He says kissing the top of your head. Shock rushes over you once more.

"Hey I almost forgot, The kids made you something." he said turning you loose. He left you standing there confused. 

"The kids?" you asked. He returned with a big smile. 

"Yeah my whole class made you this." he said handing you a framed picture of what looked like a Werewolf made out of tissue paper. About twenty signatures written around it. 

"They can't wait for you to come back and tell them another one of your fic stories." he said using his fingers to put quotations in the are around fic. 

"Your a teacher." you mumble. 

"You know the best thing you did was talk me into being a history teacher. I mean I can def give accurate details about everything." he said with a chuckle. 

"I bet your great at it." you say admiring the art work. 

"Oh I don't know about that, but I do love my job." he says. 

"Cass, about you losing your grace." you say

"Now why do you want to bring that up? I told you I'm glad I gave it up, and I'd do it again." he says. You force a smile.

"I know, I just...." you start. 

"You just put all of that out of your mind my beautiful wife." he says. He took the fram from you and set it to the side. Then he scooped you up bride style and ushered you into the bedroom.


	2. 911

You waited till you were sure Cass was asleep then made your way into the living room. You picked up the phone and dialed Dean's number. It rang several times before he answered tiredly. 

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Dean... something's going on?" you whisper. Dean sat up straight in his bed. 

"Y/n? what's the matter?" he asked. 

"I'm not sure, I woke up on the couch, and Well Cass....." your voice trailed a bit. 

"What's wrong with Cass?" he asked concerned. 

"I'm not sure, Dean he's Graceless." you say. There was a moment of silence. 

"What? You woke me up at 2 am to tell me something I already knew?" he grumbled. 

"I don't understand how it happened." you say. 

"Your kidding me right?" he asked. 

"No, I started to ask him and he refused to talk about it." you say. There was a mumbled voice 

"It's y/n." Dean said to Sam. "Look you know he doesn't like to talk about it, but not because he chose you over heaven, but because he doesn't want you feeling guilty." Dean says. 

"He gave it up for me?" you ask shocked. 

"Well yeah, but you have to stop tearing yourself up about it. He knew he couldn't have both his grace and you. That's what you wanted right? Cass's undying love?" He asks

"Yeah, yeah it is." you admit. 

"Well then everyone is happy. " Dean says with a yawn. 

"Yeah ok sorry to bother you." you say. 

"y/n your never a bother you know that. When Sam and I get done with this hunt we'll swing by ( where you live) and we'll all have a few drinks k?" he suggest. 

"Sounds good.Bye." you say before hanging up. 

"Who was that?" Cass asks from behind you. 

"Dean, They just had a question about a case their on." you lie. 

"Well come back to bed, I miss you." he says. Yoou smile at him. 

"Yes teacher." you tease as you let him take you by the hand and lead you into the bed room.


	3. A glimpse

You stepped out of the small store and headed toward your truck. You set your bag on the hood to unlock the door when you caught a glimps of a small girl sitting across the street watching you. She was about 8 years old with reddish hair. Her clothes were torn and she looked as if she was lost. People walked past her as if they didn't see her. She stood there looking at you sadly. Slowly you headed toward her. You were about half way, when your cell phone rang. 

"Hello?" you ask answering the phone. 

"Hey babe, Wanted you to know that I would be home early. School canceled do to a possible gas leak." Cass's voice called out. You glanced away for a moment and when you looked back the girl was gone. 

"Where'd she go?" you ask  
"Who?" Cass asked. 

"there was a girl here, but now she's gone." you say confused. 

"A Girl?" he asks. 

"Yeah...but..Never mind. I'll be home soon." you say. 

"Ok I'll see you soon." he says. You headed back to the truck and set your things inside before climbing in and heading down the road. You took a left turn toward your's and cass's home when you saw the child again. You drove by glancing at her as you did. There was something about her that sent a chill down your spine. The next thing you knew there was a blare of a horn, you looked up just intime to see a car coming at you and you swirved slamming the truck into a tree. 

Cass rushed into your hospital room, looking scared. 

"Hey." you said 

"Hey yourself. Are you ok?" heasked coming to your bed side. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." you say. 

"You scared the hell out me!" he tells you. 

"I'm sorry, scared the hell out of myself as well. I don't know what happened I took my eyes off the road for a second and this darn tree jumped in front of me." You joked. 

"Funny." he said unamused. 

"Well Mrs Novak, you are very lucky." The Dr said coming in. 

"Hey doc, this is my husband Cass." you mutter. 

"Mr Novack, You'll be pleased to hear that your wife and the baby are both fine." he says 

"Baby?" you both ask at the same time

"You didn't know. Well Yes baby. You're about a month and a half along. " he tells the two of you. Cass looks at you a big toothy grin on his face. 

"Want you to stay over night, just to be safe." the Dr says. 

"Thank you DR, for everything." Cass says shaking his hand. When you were both alone he looked at you and smiled. 

"A Baby." he says placing his hand on your stomach. 

"How about that." you say smiling into his eyes. 

"Wow. We had talked about a baby, but..." he says. 

"Are you ok with this?" you ask. 

"Are you kidding. I'm estatic." he says kissing you. 

The next day he helped you out of his car and to the front door of you apt. 

"Cass, I'm pregnant, not dying." you say. 

"I know." he says simply. He goes to unlock the door and you see the same little red headed girl again. You walk toward her only getting as far as the end of the side walk and she's gone again. Cass hurried to your side. 

"What's the matter." he asks. 

"Did you see her?" you ask. 

"Who?"

That little girl, it's the same girl I was looking at when I wrecked." you tell him. Cass looks up and down the street. 

"I don't see anyone." he tells you. 

"But she was..... Never mind It's probably nothing." you say when you see the worried look on his face. You turn and head back into the apartment. 

Later that night you woke to find Cass not in the bed. You listen and hear what sounds like hushed voices coming from the hall. Carefully you get up and followed the voices, your face lights up when you see Dean and Sam. 

"Dean.. Sam!" you say. They look up from the table and smile at you. Sam gets up and hugs you. 

"What are you guys doing here?" You ask. 

"I called them." Cass tells you. 

"What? Why?" you ask. 

"Because you keep seeing something, and well I thought maybe they could help." he says. you look at him annoyed. 

"I told you I was fine." you insisted. 

"Sure.. I just thought." he starts. Dean gets up from his chair. 

"Look y/n.. He told us about the accident. We just thought we'd come by and see how you are doing." Dean says. 

"I thought you were on a hunt in Arkansa." you say

"Y/n that was a month ago." Sam says. 

"What? No I just talked to you on the phone last night." you say confused. 

"Y/n are you ok?" Sam asked. All three men were looking at you as if you were about to grow a third head. 

"I'm fine, you guys didn't have to come here just for me." you say. 

"We'd go to the moon for you, you know that. um if you don't mind could we crash here?" He asks. 

"Sure, anytime." you tell him. He smiles his sweet smile at you. 

"y/n why don't you go back to bed. It's late, we'll talk in the morning." Sam says. You give a small nod and head back to the bedroom. Maybe in the morning everything will make a little more sense.


End file.
